


On The Sunny Side Of The Street.

by Lennonspecs (orphan_account)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: At least it's happy idk, Drabble, I imagined it as 70s Freddie but yanno go off with whatever, I was in a very soft mood, I wrote this on my Wattpad the other night and like, If this was a proper story they would have been getting married, M/M, it's not the best but it's so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lennonspecs
Summary: Literal Jimercury drabble.





	On The Sunny Side Of The Street.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this song from the 1930s on loop during the unholy hours and then this soft load of shenanigans happened.

Freddie leapt down the empty road, throwing his head back towards the velvet black sky, trilling out a few verses of an ancient song before pausing and prancing into another number. His memory was not capable of producing any more than a few bars from each tune due to Freddie's generosity with indulging himself in countless glasses of alcohol a few hours prior. He drawled out a few verses of Sunny Side Of The Street, his voice fading on the parts he was unsure about before enthusiastically jumping into belting the parts he was very sure about, all the while twirling and clumsy pointing his toes to the tune he was humming. Freddie suddenly stopped singing and clutched at a street lamp, spinning around it. He stared down at his lover and grinned bashfully, his teeth on prominent show.

Jim was leaning by a corner house's wall, watching the 'Melina Show', as Freddie had colourfully christened it, with an amused expression plastered over his face. Moments like this were preciously rare, the times where both men could be as relaxed as each other, the times where the worries of the press had vanished, the times where they could loll in the pure lightness and happiness from the simple factors of being together and in love.

"What are you thinking about, sweet?" Jim asked, catching sight of Freddie's smiling eyes. His boyfriend shrugged in response, his shy smile widening a little.

Freddie resumed his humming and spun around one more time for good measure then sauntered over to Jim, holding both of his hands in his while swaying to either side.

"I love you." He hummed, tracing Jim's knuckle with his thumb.

"I know." Came the whispered response. Freddie stopped swaying and gazed up at his beau imploringly, raising a single eyebrow.

"Are you not going to say it back?" He said, a mock tone of offence flooding his voice. Jim pulled Freddie into his chest, resting his head on the mop of dark hair.

"You already know that I love you." He murmured, pressing a light kiss to the crown of his boyfriend's head. They stayed in that position for a few seconds, accompanied by Freddie's drunken mutterings of sweet nothings. Freddie gently pulled away, placing Jim's arms around his waist then slipping his own arms behind the Irishman's neck, stepping their feet together and resuming his singing of On The Sunny Side Of The Street.

Both men slowly waltzed together, chuckling as they did so. Every so often Freddie would lightly throw out an arm and spin around with a fleeting, clumsy wink.

All was well.


End file.
